


Fis Op

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One way to say 'I love you' is to say 'let me fix it' and to mean 'let me help you'. In the aftermath of the Mountain, Clarke is broken, and Lexa has strength to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fis Op

“Heda!” 

Lexa lifted her head sharply at the sound of her title. Her body shifted sideways on her throne as her hand fell to the hilt of her sword. “Komba raun!” The dark haired woman narrowed her eyes as she watched the fabric sheeting at the entrance of the tent part with the help of a man's arm – her Guard – before another person slipped through into the tent. 

“Heda,” The Guard said with a frown marring his lips. “This woman requested an audience with you.” 

“Clarke.” Lexa breathed out the other woman's name, her tone tinged with surprise and hope, her tongue itching to speak a thousand different words at once. 

“Lexa.” Clarke muttered in reply. The blonde haired woman's voice was rough and strained as if weak from months of disuse like an atrophied muscle.

The Commander strode forward from her throne, ignoring the crack of the ink bowl that dropped to the floor in her haste, and the grating sound of the Guard's sword raising an inch within its sheath. “You are injured.” Lexa noted, barely concealing the level of distress that thrummed through her veins at the set of the other woman's voice. Mud and dirt covered the surfaces of Clarke's exposed skin whilst dried blood caked the skin of the woman's knuckles. However, it was the makeshift bandage wrapped around Clarke's shoulder and the haphazardly hung sling that wrenched at Lexa's heart the worst. “Come here,” Lexa murmured, lifting her hand half an inch, hovering next to Clarke's shoulder uncertainly. “Let me fix it. Beja Clarke, let me aid you.” 

“I'm not sure you can.” Clarke whispered in reply. The woman's blue eyes pinched closed as a tear streaked down her dirt covered cheek leaving behind a clear trail in its wake. 

“I am not a healer,” Lexa admitted as she brushed her fingers tentatively against Clarke's cheek wiping the tear away from the woman's skin. “But, Nyko is, and he can heal your arm. Together, we can tend to your soul.”

“I burned them Lexa.” Clarke said, her voice a mere whimper as she fell forward to press her face into Lexa's shoulder, burrowing her nose in the crook of the Commander's neck.

Lexa ignored the awkward press of Clarke's arm across her chest as she drew the woman into her arms. She pressed her cheek to the dirty golden locks of hair at the crown of her head and stroked the pads of her fingers up and down the length of her spine. “Take my strength,” Lexa murmured softly offering her body as Clarke's anchor. “Use it to aid you in your fight against your demons. I am weak for you Clarke. Take from me what you need, and together we can heal you.”


End file.
